EL AMOR FLUYE
by Maggie star
Summary: Romance. Drama. Ikki x Eris x Hyoga. Llegara la discordia entre los dos amigos. Que lo disfruten


Esto lo escribi hace mucho para un reto. ( **Ikki x Eris**) Seiya - Shun - Hyoga- Shiryu - Tetis

LOS PERSONAJES DE SAINT SEIYA PERTENECEN A MASAMI KURUMADA Y A TOEI. NO SE PERSIGUE NINGUN LUCRO, NI PUBLICIDAD.

RESPETADOS LOS DERECHOS, AHORA SI!

**EL AMOR FLUYE**

Todo estaba listo. Piso reluciente, muebles en orden, cocina limpia y comida en la nevera. Y es que cuando un hombre vive solo o se organiza o muere en el desorden.

El arroz estaba listo, solo faltaban algunas cosillas que Seiya debía comprar. Se preparaba para recibir a sus 3 amigos, porque Ikki, la verdad sea dicha, nunca asiste a este tipo de reuniones. Le mando a decir con Shunn que "tenia algo mucho mejor que hacer".

- ¡Ese miserable de Ikki! Cuando uno lo necesita no aparece, pero cuando menos te lo esperas esta detrás de ti con una frasecita "amable" en los labios... A veces me sorprende que siga siendo caballero de Atena – pensaba Seiya, cuando sonó la alarma de las cuatro de la tarde. Tenia tiempo de sobra así que se decidió salir de una vez a buscar lo que le faltaba y de paso aprovecharía para llamar a Miho. Y es que en la mañana, después de lavar su ropa, se dio cuenta de que tenia unas piezas que necesitaban de un cariñito, y lamentablemente la costura no era su fuerte. Mientras vivió con Marín, ella se encargo de adiestrarlo en labores elementales de un hogar. Seiya aprendió a lavar, cocinar, fregar, restregar y sacudir, pero las tareas de remendar eran de ella. Con tal de que todo estuviera en su sitio no le importaba un momentito para arreglar la ropa de su discípulo en pago de todo lo que él le ayudaba.

Seiya, conociendo el buen corazón de Miho, sabia que no se negaría, así que después de comprar lo necesario, entro en una cabina y llamo al orfanato, con la buena suerte de que la chica contestase.

- Orfanato Kido

- ¿Hola? Quisiera hablar con ..

¡Seiya! ¡Que alegría! ¿Cómo estas?

¡ Hola Miho! ¡Que suerte! Me siento feliz de escucharte ¿ y tú como estas?

En esta conversación departían nuestros amigos. Hablaron de los niños, de cómo se había curado después de quedar parapléjico, recordaron cosas del pasado y hasta hablaron de su hermana Seika. Él le comentó que hace poco le dijeron que ella lo buscaba pero no había tenido mas noticias. Al final le pidió el favor de que le arreglara su ropa, a lo que Miho contesto que haría con mucho gusto.

- ¿ Que piensas hacer hoy en la noche? Pregunto tímidamente la joven.

- Espero reunirme con Hyoga, Shiryu y Shunn. Ellos quedaron en venir a la ciudad porque Saori prometió pagarnos un bono, así que aprovecharemos para vernos. El único que no asistirá es Ikki, creo que hoy debe trabajar o algo así.

- Creo que te mintió Seiya. Hace poco que lo vi por aquí.

- ¿Ikki? ¿En el orfanato?- pregunto extrañadísimo. – No lo entiendo ¿haciendo que?

- Visitando a Eris...

- ¿A Eris? ¿Acaso ..?

- Lo siento, prometí no contar nada. Ya he hablado mucho. ¿Cuándo vendrás?

- Mañana. Y no creas que dejaras de contarme el resto.

- Esta bien. Te espero ¡adiós!

- Adiós.

Esto es lo que menos se esperaba en el día. ¡Ikki de enamorado! Seiya pensaba que moriría solterón porque no es secreto que Ikki no es muy afectuoso, y después de la muerte de Esmeralda parecía que se había cerrado para amar. Pero todo había cambiado.

Ikki y Eris. Extraña pareja… pero, ¿y Hyoga?

Eran las cinco de la tarde cuando llegaron sus amigos. Shiryu siempre puntual llego primero. Ayudó con algunas cosas a su amigo hasta que se aparecieron los otros dos. Se saludaron afectuosamente, contentos de reunirse con un motivo diferente al de una guerra sangrienta.

Hyoga ¿ donde has estado? – pregunto Shunn.

¡En Siberia! – contesto- ¿Y que hay de ti Shiryu?

- No me he apartado de los Cinco picos. Debo cuidar de Shunrei.

¡Seguro! – contesto Hyoga maliciosamente. A mí también me encantaría ser su protector.

Shiryu como buen dragón, se sonrojo, y hablaron de otra cosa. Los cuatro amigos recordaban, reían y comían. Pero a Seiya, el gusanito de la duda no lo dejaba en paz. Se moría por contarle todo a Hyoga, pero no sabia que reacción tendría el hombre. Al final explotó...

- Hyoga... ¿qué sientes tú por Eris? – pregunto Seiya. Al cisne le sorprendió la pregunta. Seiya podrá ser muchas cosas, pero no se inmiscuye en la vida ajena frecuentemente. Shunn también estuvo alerta. Si Seiya se atrevía a comentar esto, era porque sabia algo de su hermano.

- Bueno, la verdad... yo la quiero mucho. Cada vez que puedo la visito, aunque como me la paso en Siberia o en batallas, me he distanciado un poco de ella.

¿Pero fueron novios, verdad? – volvió a preguntar él suspicaz

No. Nunca me decidí a proponerle semejante cosa ¿qué podía ofrecerle? – dijo levantándose del asiento, para estirar las piernas- Ella necesita un hombre que pueda estar siempre a su lado, que la quiera para bien, y pueda ayudarle en todo. Pero ¿por qué me preguntas eso?

No, por nada- contesto fingiendo indiferencia.

Seiya, algo te inquieta- dijo Shiryu- Siempre has sido muy franco, ¿acaso sabes algo importante?

Shunn estaba nervioso. Se levanto a buscar otro refresco para disimular. Seiya quien no contaba entre sus cualidades discreción, soltó todo el cuento, de cómo Ikki se negó asistir, y que estaba con Eris esa misma tarde.

¡No puede ser cierto! – dijo Hyoga visiblemente afectado- ¿Estas seguro?

- Miho me lo ha contado. Sabes que son buenas amigas – contesto el otro.

- Shunn. ¿Sabias algo de esto?- Pregunto Shiryu

Shunn estaba vencido. Quería mucho a su hermano, pero a él no le gustaba mentir, así que contó lo que sabia. De cómo hacia meses salían juntos, y que se veían 2 veces a la semana. Mientras los caballeros discutían asombrados el asunto, y a Hyoga se le aceleraba el corazón, algo muy distinto acontecía en el bosque cercano al orfanato.

Efectivamente esa tarde, después que Miho saludo a Ikki, el se dispuso a buscar a Eris. La encontró afanada preparando la cena con otras 2 jóvenes y al verlo se sonrojo. Le dijo a una que tenia que salir por un momento, y la chica acostumbrada a estas mentirillas le dijo que no habría problema.

Ya en el bosque él le entregó un osito de peluche azul con la envoltura maltratada y unas flores que se veía claramente que eran del patio de algún vecino. Sin embargo, ella sabia que para un hombre no muy dado a las sutilezas como él, era un gran esfuerzo. Lo abrazo y lo besó como si fuera el regalo mas preciado del mundo, y al darle las gracias, Ikki se sintió satisfecho. Se sentaron en un no tan claro del bosque y entre besos y caricias transcurrió la tarde para estos jóvenes, ella olvidando los niños y sus obligaciones, y él olvidando sus tristezas y sus derrotas.

Pero Hyoga no estaba satisfecho. Él juraba una y otra vez que Ikki debió haberle contado que estaba interesado en Eris, si de verdad se creía su amigo. Seiya lo enfrento y le dijo que si él nunca había mantenido una relación con ella ¿para qué el escándalo? Hyoga vacilando por un momento, argumentó que Ikki solo quería aprovecharse de ella para luego abandonarla, a ella, tan inocente. Es mas, ahora mismo arreglaría la situación, le exigiría a Ikki que cortara toda relación con Eris, y si se negaba sufriría las consecuencias.

- Estas equivocado Hyoga. Ikki jamás accederá lo que pides. Solo ocasionaras una disputa innecesaria- concluyo Shiryu. Pero sus consejos no fueron suficientes, y el caballero se dirigió en el acto al orfanato, con sus amigos de acompañantes, con el objeto de mediar en caso necesario y ver que pasaría.

Encontró al solicitado saliendo del orfanato, muy contento al parecer de tan buena velada. Hyoga lucia mas como caballero de fuego que de hielo, y sin entrar en protocolos, le pregunto si era cierto que mantenía una relación con Eris.

-¿Qué te importa? No tengo que darte cuenta de mis actos – contesto Ikki – Te aconsejo que te calmes y me digas que demonios quieres.

- ¡Quiero saber sí estas con Eris! – estallo Hyoga – Tu no sabes tratar con mujeres como ella, solo sabes de sarcasmos y discordias. Jamás llegarías a algo serio con ella, a menos que este una cama de por medio.

- Pregúntale directamente si no la trato bien – contesto Ikki, molesto de que se le reclamara semejante cosa – Sin andar con rodeos, es la verdad. Estamos juntos desde hace tiempo, y te agradezco que no le preguntes nada o te las veras conmigo. No tienes nada que hablar con ella.

Semejante respuesta era mas que clara. Pero Hyoga se negaba a aceptarla dando golpes a su mente. Sin pensarlo reto a Ikki a una pelea, exigiendo que si perdía se alejaría de ella definitivamente.

- No pienso alejarme de Eris por nada del mundo – dijo Ikki – Pero acepto el reto, con tal de hacerte entender así sea a golpes que debes olvidarte de ella.

Shunn preocupado por su hermano, intento convencerlos, pero no logro nada. El duelo se fijo para el día siguiente en el bosque más lejano de la propiedad Kido. Sin aceptar reproches, los enfrentados se marcharon dejando a todos estupefactos. Y como siempre hay alguien que todo lo puede y nadie lo ve, Eris escucho el final de la discusión ya que los gritos de los chicos la hicieron devolverse. Sabia que se enfrentarían y que ella seria la causa. Se sintió profundamente preocupada.

Sabia la fuerza de los combatientes, y que si pasaban a mayores resultarían gravemente heridos. Le molesto que Hyoga hiciera semejante escándalo, como si tuviera algún derecho sobre ella, y le indigno que Ikki se peleara por ella como si fuera un trofeo ¿no le había demostrado su amor? ¿Acaso dudaba?

Pero no se quedaría a ver el resultado. Decidió marcharse hasta que se calmara él animo de los dos caballeros, pues se imagino que al no estar ella ¿para qué pelear? Arreglo todo con Saori, quien la recomendó a un asilo subsidiado por la fundación en otro lugar.

Antes de irse, le pidió a Miho que entregara una carta a los combatientes. Su amiga, sintiéndose culpable de la situación despidió a su amiga derramando gruesas lagrimas. El taxi llegó y ella se fue.

Llego la hora del duelo. Hyoga a quien el tiempo calmo su animo, entendió que estaba desubicado pero él propuso el reto así que debía asistir. No se perdonaría que lo tacharan de cobarde.

Ikki también dudaba. Hyoga era uno de los caballeros que él mas respetaba, por su carácter y discreción. Sin embargo estaba ofendido, y al igual que Hyoga, pensó que el negarse era signo de debilidad, y llego al lugar en el momento indicado, junto con su hermano.

Seiya y Shiryu estaban allí también, con la esperanza de que se suspendiera. Pero eso no paso. Ambos, al reconocerse, recordaron sus disputas anteriores y encontraron la fuerza suficiente para combatir. Los golpes al principio eran torpes, pero cuando Hyoga fue herido cerca de su párpado, se enojo y tomo el asunto con empeño. Los golpes de Ikki eran más brutales, pero Hyoga era más ágil, aunque apenas podía defenderse.

En este combate, donde las fuerzas se veían parejas, llego el momento de recurrir al cosmos. Debían evitarlo a toda costa porque Atena se daría cuenta. Pero no les quedaba otra opción si querían terminar pronto, y se aprestaban a hacerlo cuando un cosmos los ilumino y la imagen de una Saori ofendida cubría el ambiente.

-Ikki, Hyoga ¿Por qué hacen esto? – dijo Saori – ¿ No son amigos?

Nadie contestó –"Vengan a la mansión inmediatamente, todos" Y se fue. De mala llegaron a la casa, para encontrar a Saori en su oficina con una carta en su escritorio.

- Miho me la entrego hace poco – les dijo al virar el sobre – Espero que estén satisfechos.

Extrañados, Hyoga e ikki cruzan sus miradas, siendo Ikki el elegido para abrir el sobre. Sorprendidos leen lo siguiente:

"_Ikki, Hyoga, sin querer escuche su discusión. Me siento triste al saber que combatirán por mi causa y he decidido marcharme. No deseo ser motivo de discordia nuevamente entre dos amigos, quienes han sido muy importantes para mí. Hyoga salvo mi alma y mi vida, cuando me vi envuelta en las redes de la ambición, fue mi amigo ¡un hermano! ¿Qué mas puedo pedir? Ikki me enseño a amar en esta vida, me demostró que las personas mas duras siempre esconden un gran corazón ¿cómo puedo permitir que por mi causa perdiesen la vida?_

Por esto me marcho, pidiendo que me perdonen por el pecado cometido, y rogando que no sea demasiado tarde. Tal vez nos volvamos a ver, solo espero que cuando eso suceda, pueda dirigir mi corazón a decidir lo mejor para mí. Adiós..."

Ikki sin poder contenerse arrojó la carta al fuego, y propinó otro golpecito en el pecho de su amigo – Es tu culpa – gritó " Si no te hubieras hecho el santo no se habría marchado"

Cuando Hyoga se aprestaba a responderle como se merecía, Saori intervino.

"¡Basta los dos! Ambos son culpables. Hicieron que se marchara una de las personas en quien confiaba para dirigir el orfanato, y todo por su machismo y falta de delicadeza" acotó- Piensen en lo que ha sucedido y arreglen sus diferencias – termino diciendo saliendo del salón, lo cual fue imitado por ellos. Después de retribuirse miradas centellantes, abandonaron la casa, con la esperanza de que mañana todo seria mejor y que Eris regresaría pronto.

Mientras los días pasaban, algo muy distinto acontecía cerca de la montaña. Mu por primera vez en la vida, discutía fuertemente con Kiki. Y no era para menos.

Esa mañana, el pequeño se encontraba en el bosque con Eva, una chiquilla de escasos 12 años, con piel de lirio y ojos color de ámbar. Gustaban mucho los dos de conversar, departiendo sobre plantas y otras cursilerías propias de jovencitos de su edad. Kiki de vez en cuando presumía de sus poderes para impresionar a su amiga, lo cual ella celebraba con una sincera sonrisa. Pero ese día, una pandilla de jóvenes, de esos que les encanta molestar, vio a la pareja, y no se les ocurrió otra cosa que burlarse de ellos, y alegar que Kiki tan chiquito y con ese pelo, parecía un duende.

-¡No soportare sus insultos! –grito kiki con majestuoso enfado- Márchense o se las verán conmigo.

Eva asustada, suplico a Kiki que se marchara, que no se metiera en problemas. Pero cuando uno de los jóvenes hizo pedazos su cesta de flores, Kiki perdió los estribos arrojando gracias a sus telequinesis una lluvia de piedras, que hacia recordar a la destrucción de la memorable Sodoma. Terriblemente heridos se marcharon los jóvenes, pensando que se trataba de un brujo o en efecto, de un duende.

¿Estas bien? – le preguntó a la niña - ¿Te hicieron algún daño? Ella asustada por lo sucedido le dijo que si, seguido de un ataque de tos. A pesar de lo que parecía, Eva no era muy fuerte. Nació prematura, y aunque no es un obstáculo en nuestro tiempo, los escasos cuidados la volvieron una niña frágil y enfermiza. El susto y la impresión de ver la fiereza de su afable amigo, hicieron vacilar sus fuerzas. Intentaba Kiki confortarla cuando se encontró con la presencia de Mu. Con solo desearlo estaba allí, en el medio del campo, lamentándose de la actitud de su discípulo.

- ¿Qué has hecho?- le dijo Mu al fin- "Sabes que los caballeros solo pelean en casos extremos, y no debiste utilizar tus poderes de forma tan desigual". Kiki estaba atónito, pero no se atrevía a discutir preocupado por la reacción de Eva. De repente, sin esperar respuesta, Mu tomó al chico y se alejo, disculpándose con la pequeña y desapareciendo como un suspiro.

Ya en la montaña, una nueva discusión tuvo lugar. Kiki no soportaba los reclamos de Mu, aunque lo que mas lo indignaba era el dejar abandonada a la niña.

- Esto esta en contra de todo lo que te enseñado Kiki – decía el caballero de Aries – Si estabas tan molesto debiste alejarte o al menos combatir limpiamente con cada uno ¿te das cuenta de lo que arriesgaste? La niña pudo resultar herida, los jóvenes pueden excitar el animo del pueblo en contra de nosotros y lo que es peor: de seguir asi, dejarias de ser mi discípulo.

-¡No es justo! – gritaba el pequeño entre sollozos - ¿Cómo permitir que se burlen de mi? Yo no les hice nada y sin embargo se empeñaron en molestarme. Siempre te he obedecido y no puede creer que por me amenaces con alejarme de tu lado.

- Esta bien, cálmate – le dijo Mu dándole una palmada en su hombro – Se que decirte que suspendería tu entrenamiento fue muy tajante, pero debes aprender a seguir mis consejos y a obedecer a tu maestro. Por eso, esta prohibido que salgas de la montaña hasta que te lo ordene ¿quedo claro?

- ¿Me castigas solo por defenderme? Si no puedo atacar a quien me hace daño ¿para que ser un caballero? – le dijo el chiquillo, aparentemente molesto..

- Estas equivocado. Somos caballeros para defender la tierra y lo mas importante servir a la princesa Atena. Si un caballero utiliza su poder para su beneficio, corre el riesgo de extraviar su corazón ¿no ves lo que sucedió con Saga o Mascara de Muerte? Se envanecieron por su poder y ahora están en el descanso eterno. No deseo que pase lo mismo contigo.

- ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Lo que quieres es librarte de mi! – chillo Kiki antes de retirarse a su habitación dejando a Mu con una gran tristeza en su corazón. Desde muy pequeño, se había hecho cargo de la educación de Kiki, al cual quería casi como un hijo, y por esto se esmeraba en enseñarle todo lo que podía, con la devoción de una madre y la entereza de un padre, para hacerlo un guerrero excelente, un hombre de bien.

Los días transcurrieron de forma lenta y frustrante. Los dos apenas comían, Kiki no se concentraba en su entrenamiento, lo que hacia perder la paciencia de Mu, a lo cual el chico interpretaba como una muestra mas de su egoísmo. Hasta que llego el día, que aprovechando una siesta de Mu, Kiki decidió marcharse a recorrer el mundo y hacerse fuerte el solo.

Su primer objetivo fue despedirse de Eva. Recogió en un bolso las pocas pertenencias que tenia y concentrándose muy bien, deseó estar de nuevo al pie de la montaña. Pero como sucedía cada vez que estaba alterado, erró el calculo y se encontró en una playa desierta al calor de la tarde. Se reprochaba su propio error cuando escucho una voz deliciosa. Era como un arrullo matutino que lo obligaba a adentrarse en los confines de la orilla.

Cuando se acerco, pudo distinguir a la musa encantadora. No era otra que Tetis, la sirena, que aprovechando un rato libre, practicaba el tono de su voz envolvente, a ver que inocente caía por allí. Al verlo, se rió con todas sus ganas diciendo - ¡Miren lo que atrape! ¡Un enano de cuento!

-¡Hola pulpo! – contestó el otro enojado por el saludo – No deberías estar así por la orilla, no sea que un pescador te atrape y te haga su cena.

- ¡No me molestes tapón de alberca! – le dijo la sirena – Dime que haces aquí. Estos alrededores son gobernados por Poseidón, y pasaras un mal rato si te descubren espiando.

- ¿Puedo quedarme con ustedes? – le dijo kiki sin pensar. Tetis se extraño un poco, y su ánimo no estaba como para pelear con el chico, asi que respiro profundo y le dijo nuevamente que hacia allí.

- Estoy perdido, no tengo a donde ir – le contesto. Le relato lo sucedido hace días, la disputa con Mu, y su trato "déspota" con el últimamente. Al final prorrumpió en sollozos. La guerrera, mujer al fin, se conmovió de su desdicha y lo dejo desahogarse, acariciando de vez en cuando su cabello.

- ¿Sabes que enano? – le dijo con una voz tan dulce que contrastaba con sus palabras - Hay personas que se preocupan tanto por nosotros que su mismo amor los pierde. Tratando de protegerte, no te ha dejado madurar. Estoy segura de que si lo intentas el te comprenderá y todo será como antes ¿No te ha educado todo este tiempo? Si fuera un déspota como dices, no serias tan valiente y tan listo. Sécate esas lagrimas y regresa a casa. Tu amigo estará muy preocupado. Y si el no te recibe, yo te ayudare, aunque no para quedarte conmigo, pero te aconsejare en lo que puedas hacer. No me conviene tener cerca un caballero de Atena.

Reconociendo el fondo honesto de esas palabras, Kiki decidió regresar al día siguiente. Esa noche todo estaba tranquilo en el Asilo "Descanso terrenal". Eris terminaba de asear a la señora Mina, añorando sus pequeños, que al menos iban solos al baño. Se aprestaba a descansar cuando una voz impetuosa irrumpía en su habitación. No era otro que Ikki, que después de hacerse el indiferente, hizo las pases con Hyoga, prometiéndose mutuamente que no se separarían por una mujer. Este acepto lo inadecuado de su comportamiento, y después de asegurarse de las honestas intenciones del Fénix convino en ayudarlo a encontrarla. Y asi lo hicieron, engañando a Saori para que soltara la dirección, y tomando prestado un auto de la fundación. Si formaran una banda, tendrían éxito.

- ¡Al fin te encontré!¿Por qué desapareciste asi? No debiste hacerlo – dijo el joven sofocándola con un abrazo tan fuerte que le costaba respirar.

- No me dejaste otra opción- dijo, tratando de disimular su emoción – Querías hacerle daño a Hyoga, y el no se merecía eso. No siento amor hacia él, te lo he dicho mil veces, pero lo aprecio lo suficiente para no desear su mal. Por esto no puedo volver, si no me prometes que volverán a ser amigos.

-¡Eso no es problema! – le dijo Ikki muy alegre. Le contó lo sucedido las ultimas dos semanas, como se hicieron cómplices y hasta que lo llevo en auto hasta el asilo. "Ya perdí a Esmeralda. No pienso arriesgar mi felicidad otra vez". Convencida de la sinceridad de su amante, Eris abrazo al guerrero, convencida de que era el hombre de su vida. Decidió regresar muy temprano con sus queridos niños, sabiendo que Saori no la rechazaría. Asi que a Ikki se le permitió pasar la noche en la misma habitación para "conversar". Ya mañana vendrían las explicaciones.

La mañana era fría en la montaña. Copos de nieve coronaban la montaña, dándole aspecto de nieve de azúcar. Mu estaba preocupado por la fuga de su discípulo. Nunca se había ausentado por tanto tiempo, sin contar las cosas malas que imaginaba estaba haciendo. Se asomo al extremo del puente y lo vio llegar. Como se concentro mal nuevamente, le toco terminar de llegar a pie. Pero el paseo le ayudo a aclarar las ideas, y darle la fuerza necesaria para disculparse con Mu. Después de llorar sobre sus rodillas, expresando lo malo que había sido, prometió ser mejor caballero, y que prestaría atención a las clases para tele transportarse mejor. Mu lo levanto de su sitio, y lo abrazo como hacia mucho tiempo no hacia, diciéndole que todo estaba olvidado, y que de ahora en adelante todo seria diferente.

- Ven, volvamos a casa. La comida esta lista y debes estar hambriento- le dijo Mu a Kiki invitándolo a seguirlo – Ya después me contaras lo que hiciste ayer.

- Mu...¿Volveré a ver a Eva? – le dijo el chico deteniéndose un instante.

-"No te preocupes" – le dijo con una gran sonrisa en los labios – El invierno esta pasando, y pronto llegara la primavera.

FIN


End file.
